A New Child
by Phoenix Firewing
Summary: Sequel to The one I love. Five months have now passed since the last story and everything is going fine on Dream Street as both Buddy and Daisy are about to get a new responcibilaty being a parent.
1. Waiting

It was a warm spring day in Dream Street and everyone was getting ready for the new arrival.

Buddy a light yellow breakdown truck with a bright red B on both his sides yawned and stretched his wheels, today was going to be a busy day he could tell.

As he went out the depot he could feel the excitement in the air after all it wasn't everyday Buddy would take on a job that was completely new to him.

"Buddy let me give you some advice soon you will have to work a lot harder to get things done with or without Daisy's help so you must learn to expect the unexpected" his best friend Teck a light grey robot told him.

"Ok" Buddy said and went off to find Daisy a white police car who Buddy loved with all his heart.

He found Daisy asleep in Peek-a-boo Park.

Buddy smiled with the same love struck look on his face he always had whenever he saw her.

"Good morning" Buddy whispered.

"Huh? Oh morning Buddy" Daisy yawned.

"How're you feeling?" Buddy asked.

"Tiered" Daisy replied hiding a laugh.

Buddy thought for a second before smiling.

He went over to Daisy and gave her, her morning kiss.

Daisy smiled, she would of drove over to Buddy but her undercarriage was now dragging on the ground rendering her immobile.

"Are you going to ask a sensible question now?" Daisy asked.

Buddy gave a smile.

"Everyone's really exited Daisy even Rodney's behaving" he said.

"Well that's a surprise" Daisy said.

"Well I'm going to make sure everything's ready" Buddy said and went off.

Daisy yawned and fell asleep once more but someone quickly woke her up.

"Morning little sis still asleep are we?" the voice asked.

"Not now Glass I'm not in the mood" Daisy replied looking at her light blue police car brother.

"You're no fun anymore you know that" Glass said.

"When you become a parent then we'll have something to talk about, and when I'm asleep keep your voice down" Daisy said.

"Yeah yeah like your boyfriend dose I know" Glass said.

"You act so childish sometimes it's hard to believe we're related" Daisy said.

"What you going to do give me a Do-Right duty? Ha I'd like to see that" Glass said.

Daisy smiled wickedly for a moment.

"Ok then Glass your Do-Right duty is" she began.

"Never mind I'm going I'm going" Glass said and went off.

Daisy smiled "Works every time" she said.

As Buddy checked to make sure everything was set for his and Daisy's child he saw Glass hurrying back from Peek-a-boo Park.

"Right remind me not to annoy my sister first thing on a Monday morning" he said.

Buddy smiled "Never annoy Daisy full stop" he said.

"So you exited about this?" Glass asked.

Buddy nodded.

"Sometimes I don't believe you and Daisy are related" he said.

"Have you been listening to our conversation?" Glass asked.

"No" Buddy said looking away and smiling slightly.

"Ok just because when I came here I overheard you and Rodney talking doesn't mean you can listen to my conversation" Glass said.

"Glass you listened to the _whole_ conversation" Buddy pointed out.

"I still cant believe your her boyfriend" Glass muttered going off.

Buddy sighed "_sometimes I think he's like Rodney_" Buddy said to himself and went off.

Meanwhile Daisy was wondering what to name her child.

"Well I suppose it all depends on which one of us the baby looks like... five months of this but it will be worth it" Daisy said.

She felt like she a large brick inside her, she felt annoyed at the fact she had to stay in Peek-a-boo Park for the past two months. She sighed every time she tried to move she couldn't, she was too heavy.

"I wish Glass would act like a police car and act his age" Daisy sighed.

As she laid down she could feel her child moving around inside her, it wanted to come out and explore Daisy could sense it.

"Not long now little one not long" she said smiling just as Buddy returned.

"Everything's ready Daisy" Buddy said.

"Well almost everything" Daisy said moving her front wheels so she was touching her undercarriage.

Buddy smiled "Ok almost everything" he corrected himself laying down next to Daisy.

He smiled and placed his wheel next to Daisy so he could feel his child moving and kicking.

"How much longer do you think we'll have to wait Buddy?" Daisy asked.

"Well Teck said it might be any day now" Buddy replied.

"I hope he's right" Daisy said.

Buddy looked at the sky "So do I" he whispered.


	2. Daisy's Nightmare

Daisy felt tiered so fell asleep.

Buddy sighed this was not the Daisy he knew but Buddy knew she would be back to her old self soon.

As Daisy slept she started to have a nightmare she was wondering Dream Street when a black and red wolf appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Daisy who was struggling to escape.

"There isn't any use trying to escape Daisy your father made sure of that" the wolf said and showed Daisy a blank wall when a tall silvery blue male police car appeared and smiled nastily at Daisy.

"Hello Daisy this time you will learn my ways of punishment and this time Luna won't be able to protect you" he said.

"NO!" Daisy yelled waking up.

"Daisy what's wrong?" Buddy asked.

"Dad" Daisy said shaking.

Buddy knew Daisy was scared of her farther ever since the incident on Skipping Rope Bridge when she was four.

"It's ok it was just a dream" Buddy said trying to reassure Daisy.

"What's happened?" Glass asked he had heard Daisy scream and had come to see what was wrong.

"Daisy's just had a bad dream about your father again" Buddy said.

Daisy told them about the dream.

Buddy told Daisy he would ask Teck what he thought about the dream and asked Glass if he could look after Daisy.

When Buddy got back to the depot he told Teck about Daisy's dream.

"Well Buddy Daisy is just probably worried about things everyone has nightmares when their worried or stressed about something" Teck explained.

Buddy felt sorry for Daisy he hated it when he had bad dreams.

"I think Daisy's as nervous like I am" Buddy said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she was" Teck said agreeing with Buddy.

"Daisy's lucky she has Glass as a brother" Buddy said he had never had a brother or sister so was slightly jealous of Glass but enjoyed being his friend.

"Ok thanks Teck I'll tell Daisy" Buddy said and went off to find his friend.

When he got back Glass was telling his sister not to worry.

"Don't worry Daisy dad wont find you here he wont hurt you I promise" Glass said.

"_Yeah Teck banished him years ago he won't harm Daisy not while me and Glass are here_" Buddy told himself.

"Teck said it's probably because your worried about this that's all" Buddy said.

"I hope so" Daisy said.

"Do you want to take some time off Buddy you've been looking after Daisy longer than me? You need some time off to relax for a bit" Glass said.

Buddy looked at Daisy he didn't like leaving her but he knew she would be with Glass.

"It's ok with me Buddy" Daisy said.

"Ok I'll be at the Depot if you need me" Buddy said.

"I'll see you soon then" Daisy said.

Buddy smiled everything in his life was perfect all that was missing was his child but it would come soon he could tell.


	3. The Big Arrival

When Buddy was going back he ran into Half Pint.

"Hi Half Pint" Buddy said.

"Morning Buddy how's Daisy?" Half Pint asked.

"Tiered" Buddy replied.

"Do you think your child will be born soon?" Half Pint asked.

"I hope so Half Pint" Buddy replied.

"So do I I'm really excited I've never seen a baby breakdown truck or baby police car before" Half Pint said smiling.

"Neither have I" Buddy said trying to remember what he looked like when he was a baby.

"Well I'd better get going Glass has given me the morning off" Buddy said.

"Ok Buddy" Half Pint said and went off.

Buddy smiled whenever he would talk to his friends weaver it was Half Pint or Rodney they would always say how exited they were even though when Rodney first found out he lost his temper because he thought the baby would be a police car until Daisy explained it could be a breakdown truck like Buddy.

"_He always loses his temper_" Buddy said to himself.

When he got back to the depot Buddy was feeling very tiered he had been looking after Daisy everyday he hadn't realized how tiered he actually was Buddy yawned and fell asleep.

Buddy felt like he had closed his eyes for just a few seconds when he heard Rodney yelling his name.

"BUDDY WAKE UP DAISY'S IN TROUBLE COME QUICKLY BUDDY GET UP!" he yelled.

"I'm up I'm up what's going on?" Buddy asked.

"I don't know Glass told me to get you he says its finally going to happen" Rodney said out of breath.

Buddy woke up immediately he knew what Glass meant and raced off to find Daisy.

When Buddy got close to the park he could hear Daisy groaning in pain.

"Hold on Daisy" Buddy called going over to her.

When he got to Daisy she was covered from head to wheel in sweat.

"Buddy" Daisy said weakly.

"I'm here don't worry" Buddy said trying to keep his friend company.

Glass was talking softly to Daisy telling her what to do.

"Buddy encase you're wondering I was there when Daisy was born so I know what I'm doing" Glass said.

After half an hour Buddy and Daisy's child was about to be born.

"Ok Daisy your nearly there just one more push and it will all be over" Glass said.

Daisy was too exhausted to speak she had never been so tiered and in so much pain before but did as she was told a few seconds later a baby's cry could be heard and everyone smiled.

Buddy looked at the newborn it was a little breakdown truck like him.

"Wow" he whispered.

Daisy looked up at Buddy and smiled.

"So what are you going to call him?" Glass asked.

Buddy looked at the little breakdown truck he looked almost the same as Buddy the only thing that really stood out about the baby was the orange N on his side.

One word kept popping up in his mind.

_Network. _

Buddy thought about the word for a while.

"Network" Buddy said.

"Network?" Glass asked confused.

"I like it" Daisy said trying to stand up but Daisy fell back down as a sharp stabbing pain went through her stomach.

Daisy screamed in agony and both Buddy and Glass looked at each other in shock.

"Twins" Glass whispered so quietly not even Buddy heard what he said.

"What's wrong with Daisy?" Buddy asked.

"It's twins" Glass said.

Buddy felt like his heart had stopped.

"Twins" Daisy said in pain.

A few minuet's later a baby police car was born.

"Awww she's adorable Daisy" Glass said.

Buddy who now found where his voice had gone looked at the police car with concern.

The police car was silent.

"Something's wrong" he said.

Daisy looked at Buddy realizing he was right.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

I'm going to get Teck" Buddy replied and raced off as fast as his wheels would let him.

"TECK SOMETHINGS WRONG" Buddy yelled skidding to a halt.

"What's wrong? Buddy" Teck asked.

Buddy took a deep breath and explained what had happened with the newborns.

"She isn't making a sound" Buddy said.

"You must bring her over here at once" Teck said so Buddy ran to get his daughter.


	4. Will she live?

Buddy ran back to Glass and Daisy.

"We need to get he to the Depot" Buddy said out of breath.

"I'll take her you take Network" Glass said picking up the baby car in his mouth.

When the two got to the depot Buddy went to get Daisy.

When they got back the police car still wasn't making a sound.

"I'm afraid her lungs haven't developed properly so she can't cry like a normal baby can" Teck explained.

Daisy's heart sank.

"Will she still be ok?" Buddy asked.

"Yes she will be OK" Teck replied..

"Thank heavens" Daisy said.

"We still have to name her" Buddy said.

"Snowy her name is Snowy" Daisy said.

Snowy then opened her eyes and looked around at the world around her.

Network opened his eyes and looked around when the two saw each other for the first time they smiled at each other.

Buddy looked at Glass and Daisy and smiled.

Daisy was very tired so she was fast asleep.

"She can sleep through just about anything" Glass said.

"I heard that" Daisy said.

Buddy looked at Network and Snowy the two would grow up learning about telling right from wrong, being responsible and helping their friends but he knew Network had one of the most important responsibility being able to use the magic that made Dream Street magical.

"What are you thinking about?" Daisy asked later that night when both Network and Snowy were sleeping.

"I'm thinking about how lucky we are to have them and how they will grow up with the most responsible jobs in Dream Street" Buddy replied.

"Well if we can do our jobs we can teach them to do them" Daisy said.

"Yeah" Buddy said he wasn't concentrating on what Daisy was saying he was too sleepy.

"Ok sleepy head I'll see you in the morning" Daisy said.

"Ok night" Buddy said before falling asleep under the shining stars.

THE END


End file.
